My Japan Love
by Vladimir Grimm
Summary: Venice is a beautiful 15 year old girl who has gone to Japan for a student exchange program for a whole year. Living with her twin younger brothers as her host family. Her life suddenly turns upside down as loves starts to bloom. With her naughty brothers, what on earth will happen to her during her stay in Japan?


I wonder how everyone will be…

Gosh I feel so nervous …

I hope it'll be okay…

Staying in Japan.

Chapter 1

Narita Airport:

'Student ambassadors, welcome to Japan! Firstly, as the president of Hiroshima International Association, I would like to congratulate every one of you who have passed the N1 Level of Japanese Language Proficiency Test and have successfully ranked top 10 of the year. As young representative of your countries, please do try your best to adapt to the new environment here and also build a good relationship with your host families. We have decided to distribute each one of you to different states of Japan, please refer to the ASSA board for detailed information about your host family. As for now, I believe you are all tired from your travels to Japan, please follow your personal staff member to meet your families.'

In the car:

Whoa! That building sure is big. Wait...OMG, who on earth is that fat slutty girl wearing just a plastic bag?! Ohh… she must be _that_. Guess dad wasn't joking when he said 40% of Japan's incomes are from those…things. Gosh, I shouldn't be thinking about that ==, I've FINALLY made it to JAPAN. I can't wait to explore the history and culture of Japan; will it really be like what I hoped for…

My host family will be nice to me right? This is my first time home staying, feels so nerve wrecking. What if I break their things… or…or even get mad at them? OR EVEN COMMIT A CRIME O.O? What am I going to do? What am I going to do…WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! *s-m-a-c-k* . . . . . .CALM DOWN GAL! There are just 5 family members: The parents the exchange student the younger brother twins. How bad would it be? *smirk*

Yamamoto Residence:

"Ohayou Venice-san, I am Yamamoto Takeji and this is my tsuma, Ayumi Louise." And I thought Japanese are short. "Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Venice Ng, just call me by any name that is convenient to you. Please take care of me from now on." "Ara, we'll do just that. Sakura-chan hasn't come home yet, how about unpacking your luggage first?" "Hai, soreja, shitsureshimasu." "Anoko kirei desu ne?" "Hai,totemo."

First Impression from the Parents: Accomplished *he…he*

"Tadaima! OH Venice-san, konnichiwa! I am Yamamoto Sakura. Can I call you by your nick name Fuuma? Just call me Sakura." So this is their school's uniforms, as expected it's so cute compared to that stupid crap we wear. "Konnichiwa, of course you can! I hope we can spend a lot of fun time together during this stay." I'm so lovable aren't I~ "Don't worry, we definitely will. I can't wait to show you around Fuu-chan." "Me too, yoroshiku ne. I better go take a bath now, so see you later Sakura-chan!" "Otoosan, Fuu-chan joo kawaii ne. Watashi wa shinpai shite itaga, kanojo wa ii hito desu!"

First Impression from Sakura: Accomplished *Hehe*

Wow, their bath is so COOL. I thought they just have it in anime but this is the real thing, a hot bath :3 Aww, they're so kind to fill in the water for me. I knew right from the beginning there won't be any problems with my host family ^ ^. Oh….oh yeah… this feels so good, just the right thing.

…

… …

What…

Is that thing I'm touching in the tub?

"Mm…hmm… Are? Kokowa?" Did I just hear… a voice? "Who…Who are you?" "Eh? Oh, Konnichiwa Fuu nee-chan!"… Did that guy just spoke to me? WHAT THE, WHO IS THAT POPPING OUT FROM THE WATER? "ECCHI, GET LOST!" "HAI!" Gosh whoever that is he's finally coming out of the KYAAA! That bastard… JUST WHERE DID HE…"OMAE DARE?!"

"Gomen Fuu nee-chan! Calm down please, I really didn't mean to do this; I fell asleep when I was bathing so I didn't notice you coming in. And Honto ni gomenasai….for…for touching you…when I got up I was so dizzy that I accidentally fell down. I'm sorry for the late introduction; my name is Yamamoto Kaito, 13 this year." Humph! so he's one of the younger twins. "Never mind that, I am wearing a towel anyway. I'm Venice; just call me by any name you like, 15 years old." "Yokata, I was worried you won't believe me, I'll get out of this tub immediately." "Err, Yamamoto-kun?" "Yes, Fuu nee-chan?"

… …

"Please cover up with your towel."


End file.
